thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kagami
"Kagami" is a Reaper assassin who frequents Manhattan, but doesn't seem to be from there... She seems to want to assist Shibuya for Week 16 of The Reaper's Game, and will be serving as a temporary Officer. Appearance Kagami doesn't look much older than 25 but not much younger than 20. She's somewhere around 5' 8" tall. Kagami has short raven-black hair, and blue-violet eyes. The right eye is scratched out, and a large scar goes up the right side of her face, through the eye. Kagami can alter her appearance to make it seem normal. When disguised, the right eye looks nearly identical to the left, but with close inspection it seems more glassy than a regular eye. When Kagami is not in assassin clothes--which consists of dark-colored, form-fitting clothes-- she wears mostly formal outfits, usually elegant kimono. The one staple across everything, whether it is seen or not, is a simple black choker. Kagami has a rather lovely look to her, but gives off the air of a predator. She's as beautiful and dangerous as a sword. Most of the time, Kagami appears to be impassive and emotionless. However, she is starting to show more of her true feelings, little by little, in tiny smiles, smirks, frowns, and Looks ™. Other appearance notes: * Kagami's hair down will reach just at the base of her neck. She usually has it up in a high bun. * Her Reaper wings are unusual, as they appear to resemble onyx crystals. Her left wing is broken at parts, however, from a battle? A hit gone wrong? Who knows. * Her clothes usually hide her many weapons. Could you tell if it was using static space, or is she just good at hiding them? Who knows. * If she was made to choose, she would rather take a kigurumi than a playboy bunny outfit. One is definitely more comfortable and classy than the other-- this goes to show sometimes she will wear something that's not formal in civilian attire. Personality Kagami is far from pure-hearted, but she does have a heart. Her moral alignment is in a very large grey zone, and has wavered between lawful/chaotic neutral and lawful/chaotic evil. (Yes, that's four, I know). She mostly does things by her own whims. As of Post Week 16, she's firmly in Chaotic Neutral territory. She doesn't have much skill in interpersonal communication or connection, and really the only topic she'll speak endlessly about is weaponry. Because of this, she tends not to engage with people often or for that long. However, thanks to one Nori Hiraoka, she's started to open up a bit more to others...even if only by a small amount. Kagami rarely shows emotion or reaction to things, and her voice is usually soft but blunt. Despite that, you always can hear what she's saying, as if she's directing her very sound into your ears. She rarely raises her voice, but sometimes it can harden to something sharp when she's truly angry. She does have a rather good sense of humor, even though it doesn't look it. Sometimes she'll even sneak a pun! (gasp) Other personality notes: * Mainly uses "watashi" pronouns, with the occasional "watakushi" when she wants to be Extra Formal. * She will address everyone with honorifics unless specifically asked otherwise, and will go with whatever name given. If you only tell her your first name/last name, she'll call you by that plus -san. If you tell her your full name, she'll automatically go to the last name, plus -san. She may move to the first name at some point, if she feels close enough. ** Rarely, she adds other honorifics (i.e. Kamiya-tantei for Tohru, as he's a detective) or changes (Chihiro-san to Chihiro-chan). It does happen though! * Can emit a chilling aura if she wishes. (She can induce nightmares, after all) But for the time being, she doesn't want people to fear her, generally, and actively tones herself back. * Kagami is good with animals. Who knew! * Definitely is a Ravenclaw with her disdain of personal connection and her general aesthetics. * ++Intelligent --Impassive, Blunt (TRG Personality Adjectives) * If she likes you, she will give gifts. There's no telling what they'll be, but she'll give them anyway. * Kagami enjoys reading and people-watching, and will often do both in unorthodox ways. * Kagami is in favor of balanced meals, and does not favor any one kind of food. She will, however, turn down anything dripping in grease. * If Kagami were a mother, she would absolutely resemble Izumi Curtis from FMA/FMA:B * She might in fact have a decent singing voice. Not that she'd really ever sing. History Pre-Game (Life) She was born as "Tsurugi Hayami," with the kanji for "sword, early beauty." Her parents were two in a long line of rather famous blacksmiths. Hayami was skilled with weapons but merely by nature of her family being blacksmiths. She was an ask-first-slash-later kind of person, and generally a happy, optimistic girl. Leading up to when she died, when Hayami was somewhere between 18 and 20 years old, her parents got involved with a shady group who wanted to use their weapons for nefarious things like gang violence and more. Perhaps she felt shame? For her family's pride being used for villainous things. Or disgust that her parents allowed it to happen too far. Or both, and more. She needed to right it. along the way, she died. Kagami's Game somewhere, sometime, long ago. Her entry fee is her "Identity," as it was the main characteristic she had which lead to/caused her death. Following Her Game She somehow found herself in Manhattan, with only vague memories of where she'd been in and after her Game, and no real motivations of her own. The only identification she was left with was the character "Yami," written on a tag attached to her wrist, and the unique onyx-crystal-like wings of the District she was created in. Not long after arriving, "Yami" was approached by the Reaper named Rancor who was recruiting for a troupe of assassins he headed. He offered her a place to stay, and a job she could do mostly what she wanted with. In order for her to agree, however, he required she accept a ribbon choker, one that she must wear at all times, and to follow his orders when he gives them. Having nothing else, and desiring nothing else, "Yami" accepted. The then-fledgling Reaper wished to prove herself and dedicated herself entirely to mastering her weapons craft and assassin skill. Quickly she outclassed the other Reapers of the troupe and became one of Rancor's top agents. In between assignments, Rancor allowed her to participate in various Manhattan Games. On one particular occasion, however, "Yami" got involved in a Game outside of Rancor's involvement--simply because she wanted to-- which left her unable to take a target he had primed specifically for her to eliminate. Following the Game's completion, "Yami" saw for the first time what Rancor was truly like. After this, "Yami" grew much colder and distant from both Rancor and the other Reapers in the troupe. She did not stray from her duties again, and stayed loyal to her missions. She learned how to manipulate her static on her own, so that she did not have to rely on Rancor to "fix" her right eye. However, he had the ability to prevent her from doing so if he wanted to make a point. She started to take undercover missions, and created the moniker "Kagami" for "mirror." While searching for a surname, "Tsurugi" for "sword" stood out to her. While she was undercover, she enjoyed feeling as if she were free. Not that she would ever let that be known. TRG Pre-Week 16 Kagami received an assignment from Rancor to track down and take out the rogue former assassin "Akuma," who had been travelling Districts leaving bloody Static massacre in his wake. Akuma settled in Shibuya and went to eat many new Souls. (finish putting stuff here) TRG Week 16 what the fucky is she doing in Shibuya for a Game? She managed to get official forms to serve as a temporary Reaper in Week 16! woot. However, she bargained any remaining semblance of freedom she had in order to do so. (put Game Details here) Post Week 16 Following the Game, she wrote up reports and filed paperwork. She sent reports back to Manhattan to Rancor, and then took care of a few last things before she waited for retrieval, with a heavy heart. Relationships Nori Hiraoka The child who pulled this mostly-evil-aligned Reaper to a highkey neutral alignment?!! amazing. if you hurt him Kagami will end you. she will kill everyone to protec him. She addressed him as "Hiraoka-san" for a good amount of time, before requesting to call him "Nori-san" after he returned from a forced vacation to Canada. Nori offered that or "Nori-kun" which she took up, to the boy's delight. She also allowed him to call her whatever he wanted, to which he proposed the nickname "Tsuririin." God bless this boy. She loves him. "Akuma" A once fellow assassin of the Assassin Reaper Troupe based in Manhattan, whose Noise Form is a Manticore. They worked on many assignments together over the years and had somewhat of a professional respect for one another. After some time, however, Akuma grew more brutal and indiscriminate in his attacks, relishing in collateral damage. He discovered his powers grew exponentially if he ate pre-Player Souls, something highly forbidden. Akuma rebelled against the assassin troupe and struck out on his own. Kagami was pitted against him, as her skill matched his, and he fled Manhattan to other Districts and wreaked havoc wherever he went. Kagami followed him to Shibuya, where she found he had eaten enough Souls to prevent the District from having another Game for nearly 2 years. She was not the one to take him down, however, as she observed the Composer himself rescue a UG Soul from him and keep him in confinement. She has not addressed the matter since, but assumed Akuma was handled. "Akuma" is the only name Kagami knows him by, and addresses him as such, without an honorific. Rancor A longtime Manhattan Reaper and leader of the Assassin Reaper Troupe. Kagami does not know his Noise Form, as he rarely ever uses it or divulges it to others. Kagami is easily stronger than Rancor in terms of physical prowess and weapon skill, but he uses his power to exert authority over her and the other Reapers in his troupe. Kagami does not like him at all, anymore, but she once saw him as a saving grace-- or something of the like. A beacon of opportunity for a denizen of the darkness that she is. He refers to her at all times by her assassin code name, "Yami," and rarely ever speaks to her kindly-- his tone ranges from mildly approving to disgusted or furious. If he does use kindness, it is with biting sarcasm or cruelty underlying in its tone. He requires her to address him as "Rancor" without an honorific, or "sir," if she even addresses him at all. Saturn A fellow assassin of the Assassin Reaper Troupe, whose Noise Form is a Gryphon. Saturn is skilled in crafting weapons out of ice, and is mildly bitter that Kagami bests them in the field of weapon mastery time and again. Kagami enjoys being the one to get more assignments than Saturn, and often silently taunts them. Kagami addresses him as "Saturn-san," or "Second-best-san," when she's feeling mischievous. Tito A Reaper from Lower Manhattan who's made a few Manhattan Pin Brands and is one of the absolute joys of the District. Kagami is grateful for Tito's existence, and has done several favors for him over the years, accruing favors of her own. She reached out to Tito in order to construct a domesticated Noise Pin for Takuto, themed after a blue poison dart frog. Kagami addresses him as "Tito-san." Takuto An intriguing and delightful boy who is skilled with cartography, house chores, cooking, and now making coffee, Takuto is one of the first people outside of Nori and Charles to meet Kagami, and immediately he bullet-fired questions about the UG. The practice reminded her of Nori, and so she was happy to answer whatever he asked to the best of her ability. Kagami finds him amusing and endearing, especially his lack of awareness to others' names. She has grown fond of him and enjoys talking with him, and wishes to see him succeed in the coming Game. More than she'd care to admit, Kagami cares about Takuto's well-being, and has started to go out of her way to show him kindness, as giving him one of her Scorpion Pins and commissioning a Poison Dart Frog Pin from Tito (all the way in Manhattan!). She claims she just wants to see him succeed, but perhaps there's more...she might see a bit of herself in him. She first addressed him as "Takuto-san," but at his insistence, she now calls him "Takuto." Charles Grey put more here!!! Initially addressed him as "Grey-san" on their first meeting, but has since called him "Charles-san." Chihiro A bright-spirited girl with a passion for coffee, prada, and mechanics. Her energy is rather infectious. Kagami sees Chihiro as someone with great potential with her mind for imaginative weapons. Kagami initially addressed her as "Chihiro-san"....but after some consideration, now calls her "Chihiro-chan." Usa a fellow stabber! good to talk to. 10/10 would chat up again. cool Canada Composer bun. (put more here) Kagami addresses them as "Usa-san." Kafu put more here She addresses him as "Kafu-san." Arita put more here She addresses her as "Arita-san." Chris put more here She addresses him as "Chris-san" though he invited her to use his surname, Shitou. Emery put more here She addresses her as "Emery-san." Masque A strange amnesiac child, who seems to remind Kagami somewhat of herself. She feels a bit fond of them, and for this reason, left them a plastic dagger and began to train them in the ways of weapon mastery. She admires their creative senses for utilizing their surroundings. Kagami won't openly admit it at the moment, but she likes how Masque looks up to her and considers her a good teacher. She looks forward to seeing them progress. Kagami addresses them as "Masque-san." Jean Clearly, an overworked father. Kagami respects him, and is somewhat jealous of the closeness he has with Nori. At first attempted to call him "Composer-san" and "Jean-san" until he insisted she call him "Jean." Tatsuya He made decent ramen and has an interesting shop. She calls him "Tatsuya-san." Tohru an enigmatic detective Reaper that Kagami is both deeply interested in and also very wary of. She calls him "Kamiya-tantei" Trivia Pokemon Related: * Kagami would probably use mostly Poison, Steel, and Dark types * Definitely would have a Skorupi/Drapion General Trivia: * Official TRG color is ADA5D1, but her first appearance as "Yami" had a different hexcode. * Her Noise Form is a Fat-Tailed Scorpion, Androctonus Nocturne. ** She doesn't often fight in her Noise Form, however, preferring to use her own blades, etc to take on opponents. * She has poison abilities, which she implements with her weapons ** She also can create Scorpion Noise pins, which she can use as beacons, and the Noise may occasionally have quirky personalities. * Kagami is a weapons master, but uses sai and daggers by first nature. * Her assassin codename is "Yami" with the kanji "闇" for darkness or shadow. * "Kagami" means "mirror" and happens to have a resemblance to her real name "Hayami," so it could be said that her current identity is somewhat of a false mirror to her true one. * She had a sweet spot for dark chocolate truffles when she was alive. * Mothra or Godzilla? Godzilla. * She likes noir and detective/espionage stories. * Kagami prefers tea but will have coffee. She orders it with cream, mint, and two sugars. ** Jasmine and ginseng tea are her favorites. * Kagami possesses in her hammerspace a wrapped box lunch that's very old. Arguably, it's one of the last things, if not the very last thing, she received from her parents before she died. Not that she would remember either way. * Kagami has several sources of inspiration: Celeana Sardothien (Throne of Glass series), a teenage master assassin with a mysterious past and fancy tastes in clothes';;' Elektra (2005 movie and Daredevil Netflix series), cough, grey-moral assassin who's great with weapons (mostly sais and daggers) and has killed many but still is pretty chaotic neutral/good? yes. 2005 Elektra: same grey-moral assassin ready to Kill Whenever, changes her heart when she meets a quirky and endearing kid.;; Shigure Kosaka (Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple) young adult weapons master with a relatively mysterious and unknown past, mostly impassive but warms up to people she trusts. Beautiful and deadly as her swords. Can slice with anything. Helps + trains a young teen who is a bit of a wimp at first but soon grows to be stronger. ;; Yuko Ichihara (xxxHolic/CLAMP-verse), mainly just the fancy kimono and mysterious + serious aesthetic. T'V Tropes (WIP):' --to put things here later Gallery Kagami picrew 2.png Kagami picrew 10.png Kagami picrew 1.png Kagami picrew 8.png Category:Reapers